Joan
Joan was around four or five years old when she was dropped off at Chattels Well. The Civil War that split the Kingdom of Greater-Nümeria had already taken its toll, and she was left there to await the return of her people and family. Ever since then, she had lived in Chattels and worked there as a servant, knowing inside that they'd never come back. Yet she makes the most of it, since the people who come into Chattels Well offer glimpses of the outside world for her to see. Appearance Condition Joan is among the class of peasantry that most people would expect a lowly live-in worker to be. She has dark skin with a few sunspots over her face, neck, and shoulders. Her stature is actually a bit of an anomaly, since she stands fairly tall at a whopping height of 5'10, which allows her to tower over many other women her age. She's fairly healthy at 21 years of age, though not as strong as the peasantry who would till the field and carry burden all day. Because her days consist mostly of sweeping areas, serving others, tidying up areas, and maintaining the stables, she isn't overly muscular. That being said, she's able to lift a fair weight when it comes to moving bales of hay and barrels around, although it may take a few trips, breaks, and time. Her hair is very dark and parts down both sides of her face. It's long enough that she ties it in a lazy braided tail that descends down her back. Equipment The Stablewoman only has whatever tools she uses at the time, be it a pitchfork, a broom, or her hands. As for her garments, she usually wears the attire of a washerwoman, which is a brown corset tied by ribbons along the front, and fastened by strings along the back. It reaches up to her collarbones and leaves her shoulder-blades exposed from behind. The sides of the gown and part of the back descend as part of her robes, and a white gown underneath to cover her legs that reaches to her shins. Her feet are sizable, with only a pair of sandals being owned to fit her. Thankfully, they're well-maintained by cobblers' standards and partially due to her not traversing far from Chattels too much. Her head is adorned with a red headband that's patterned with symbols of the sun and a small trinket hanging from it, which was given to her by a gypsy patron while bartering for a bed up in the loft of the stables. On top of her head, she's usually wearing cloth to cover her hair and to keep it from getting dirty while she's tending to her tasks. Often times she'll don a tattered cloak if she's in need of extra warmth or if she's heading out along the roads somewhere. Biography Origins It isn't exactly known where Joan was born, nor who her family was. She was dropped off at Chattels Well by a rowdy group of people travelling by wagon closer to the front during the Civil War, or at least that's what she was told. She doesn't remember much of her family, as those memories of her childhood are very hazy and likely blotted out for some reason. Some suspect her family of being pagan considering how unusual she looks compared to most others living in the Heartlands. It's very possible they were some sorts of slaves or pagans who were killed by the garrison of Yurlin, with the orphaned girl being taken up. Otherwise, it's also possible that she was a survivor who was left alone due to a bandit attack, which wasn't unusual due to crimes occurring during the Civil War. Nonetheless, her past is unknown and will likely never be known, but what is known was that she was left at the Inn instead of the care of a church or family to take her in. While at Chattels Well, the child evidently got hungry and tried stealing food from the miniature crop field out back behind the kitchen. Obviously, while trying to rip it out of the ground and eat it, she was caught by the angry proprietor who stepped out from the back and caught her immediately. The events that unfolded resulted in a punishment for her with having to wear a hood that covered her head as if she were a thief, and she was forced to work in order to pay back the food she managed to scarf down. This would lead to her working a lifetime at Chattels, partially because she kept racking up debts whenever she caused an issue within the Inn, but also because she has nowhere else to go.